seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Chip
Chip is the barista of the Hospital branch cafe located in the Surgery Ward. Description Chip's head is a detachable mug filled with chocolate mocha with foam. When pouring his contents (which are served on the house) he lets out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. Being a nervous wreck, he is stammering and jittering. His speech is also stuttered. He has bags under his yellow eyes and cracks can be seen on the mug's surface and on his teeth. His nose is an orange triangle. He has beard stubble, despite being made of porcelain. The rest of his humanoid body looks normal on the surface. Chip works as a barista for Fluid State Comestibles Incorporated (The Cafe), being a core algorithmic conceptoid. He fulfills the zone's conceptual functions and subfunctions wherever a Cafe branch has completed germination. He doesn't know much else outside his job and often engages in conversations with customers, asking more about the outside world. When talking with Fern, he displayed his curiosity about how it's like to have a boyfriend, romanticizing the idea despite having no clue what that is like. He wears a yellow smiley badge on his uniform that is actually his boss, miss Flair. She scolds Chip whenever he talks about job-irrelevant things or deviates in general from his duties in any other way. Flair is also a master of psychological manipulation, tricking customers into tipping way more. Finding his position stressful and unbearable, Chip sent multiple requests to Dr Tori, who is also a frequent customer, for a core swap, changing places and functions with a willing participant. His requests, however, were rejected as the Hospital at the time was experiencing a crisis and the doctors were too busy to approve a change that's considered only cosmetic. Also, Tori said there's zero chance that someone will be willing to take his place anyway. Fortunately for Chip, Crash sent Fern on a mission to approve some core swapping using Tori's ID. Fern had to chose who to replace Crash and she chose Chip to take his place, becoming a computer version of himself. Chip's former function was given to Jay, who is now known as Joe. Chip is very pleased with his computer form and to show his appreciation he sided with Fern as a helpful ally in her quest. Unbeknownst to any when they turned Chip into the new computer, this was actually his original form, being one of the many personalities intended to compromise the computer system along with Crash. First Appearance In Awful Hospital. Trivia *His name is a pun on chipped, as well as potentially a pun on java chip *He never drinks his own mocha. That would be like drinking his own blood. *Don't ask for whipped cream! *He mentions that he reformed himself after being attacked by something with a similar physiology as Fern that came to serve itself with mocha, so he didn't die in order to avoid wasting company layers. **First presumed to be a Slob, the attacker was actually Jay. *Tori classifies him as threat level 0. *The Cafe also served in the grey zone. *A real mug with Chip's face can be bought on Redbubble. *His stutter does not seem to be caused by the stress of his job, as it continues even after his transfer to his new computer form. Gallery Icon-chip.png Chip.png Coffeeshop.png Mocha.png|pouring himself Torifile-chip.png|Tori file Tumblr o2fn8fYIIa1qc6jxfo1 500.jpg|a real Chip mug Category:Characters Category:Animate Objects Category:The Cafe Category:Living Food